Schiff High
by PMK nut
Summary: AU. Moses is Japanese, starting at a new school in a new country. Will he make friends? Will he make a good life for himself? Hope so! M for later chapters...i hope lots of different pairings - mostly obvious..
1. Chapter 1

**Schiff High **

**AU. I had some fun messing with some characters in this one. Its surprisingly amusing spending hours bending and changing an anime character to your will... Jesus, I need a boyfriend... Ah well, we can't have all can we now, young grass smokers? Nope! Sorry, life's a bitch sometimes huh?... Anyway, enjoy the story!! :D**

The bell went for second period, after break, and Karman was already bored out of his skull. He wondered what it was like to have an exciting life, instead of the normal boring one he seemed to lead. He sighed and made his way to Math, where he met Lulu.

"Hey, Karman." she said pleasantly, sitting opposite him. He nodded in greeting and she took it as a hint that he wasn't in the mood for conversing. The teacher, far too happy for her own good, was stood at the back of the class, beside the door, grinning like a nutter

"Class, once you're all settled, we've got a new student joining us." Karman looked up with curiosity, pushing his wire-rimmed glasses further up his nose. "He's from Japan, his name is Moses Katsuragi.. Please make him feel comfortable." she grinned and gestured for the person to enter. He was a small build and quite slender. His black hair was parted to the side, shaping his face in a bob-like style, the larger side of hair completely covering his right eye. The visible eye was big and a stunning emerald-green, shining slightly in the well light classroom

"Um...hi." he said, waving slightly, his Asian accent thick. Some of the girls squeaked at how cute he was, others proclaimed he wasn't all that while trying to hide their blushes.

"You can sit over there, beside Karman." the teacher gestured to the empty seat beside the tall bespectacled redhead. Moses nodded and went over, sitting down and slinging his bag under the table.

"Hi, I'm Lulu, nice to meet you." Lulu said, smiling at him. He smiled back

"Hiya, nice to meet you too. I'm Moses, well duh..." he giggled and looked at Karman "Hi."

"Hi." Karman replied shortly

"He's Karman, ignore him, he's just sulking." Lulu said for him.

"Hey, Moses, are you gay?" asked a pretty blonde girl on the next table. Moses cocked an eyebrow

"Yes...why?"

"Just seeing who can be a potential boyfriend, you're off the hook. Can I be your friend?" she asked, smiling hopefully. Moses shrugged

"Sure, but I'm not doing your hair." he said jokily. The girl giggled

"Fair enough. I'm Irene, by the way." she said. Moses grinned

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks, I like yours too!" she said smiling. She turned to Lulu "Hiya, you're in my chemistry, right?" Lulu thought for a moment then nodded

"Yes, with Dr Argiano." Irene nodded, smiling

"Yeah, right." It seemed having Moses gave people an excuse to talk to them, Lulu thought. Irene looked at Karman, who's face was wearing a grumpy scowl "Um...you ok?" she asked tentatively. Karman nodded.

"Don't mind Karman, he's just in a bad mood." Lulu said, sending Karman a warning glance.

"Moses, do you speak Japanese?" asked one of the girls on Irene's table. Moses nodded slowly

"I wouldn't get very far in Japan if I couldn't speak the language, would I?" the girl giggled

"Say something."

"I just did..."

"No, silly, in Japanese! Say something like...'The world's biggest idiot'!"

"Ohbaka yaro."

"Obama...?"

"Oh-baka ya-ro." he said slowly so she could copy

"Oh-baka ya-ro...Ohbaka yaro! Yay, I know Japanese! I can really piss my dad off with that. I'm, like, multi-lingual now! Ohbaka yaroooo!"

"That's only two words but ok…" Moses smiled. The girl smiled back. Moses noticed she had short hair in a similar style to him, also black, and pretty cherry-pink eyes.

"I'm Saya. What part of Japan are you from?"

"Tokyo, the capital."

"I went there once on vacation, its really cool. Everything's, like, electronic and flashy, its so cool!" Saya giggled. Moses smiled and nodded

"It was cool living there but I had to move here."

"How come?" Irene asked. Moses shrugged

"I don't know, my parents wanted to get rid of me for a year or two, I guess." Saya and Irene 'aww'd and went to hug him. Karman rolled his eyes, and huffed in annoyance. Saya glared at the redhead

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded, standing up from hugging Moses. Moses himself looked at Karman, big eyes questioning.

"Nothing." the redhead grunted, turning away. Saya growled and sat on the chair between Moses and Lulu

"Grumpy bastard..." she grumbled. Moses giggled and looked around the classroom at the other students "Oooh! Can I introduce you to some people and then you can be popular and everyone will love you!" Saya squealed excitedly, standing and pulling him over to a table of teens. There was a big muscular guy with brown hair in the middle. Hanging off his large arm was a girl identical to Saya only with long hair

"Hi, Diva." Saya grinned to her apparent sister.

"Hey, Saya, what brings you over here?" the Saya look-alike then saw Moses "OMG! _(A/N: OMG = Oh My God/Goodness in case u didn't know ;p)_ He's so adorable!! I bet you're gay though, right?" Moses nodded slowly. Diva pouted "All the cute ones are gay!" she complained. The guy beside her, obviously her boyfriend, scowled "'Cept you, Riku, you're the cutest!" she grinned and kissed him.

"This is Moses, guys. He's from Japan." Saya introduced him, knowing they hadn't listened to the teacher when she'd done it

"So, Moses, you're gay?" asked a blonde boy, leaning over the desk. This guy just screamed camp. Moses smiled surprisingly seductively

"If you're interested, I'm available." he whispered. The blonde faulted and sat back, his cheeks bright red

"You made me hard..." he said quietly. The rest fell about laughing, a black teen beside him patted him on the back

"Control yourself, Nathan." he laughed

"Shut up, James." the blonde growled, blushing even more

"Hey, Moses, you got a boyfriend?" asked a big black-haired guy

"Pft, like a cute thing like him would be interested in you, Ammshel." Diva giggled, smiling at Moses. Moses grinned

"Actually, no, I don't have a boyfriend at the moment." he smirked at the hopeful looks some gave him "But I don't really want a relationship right now, sorry guys." he giggled at the disappointed faces

"I like you, Moses, come sit with us." Riku boomed, gesturing him over. Moses sat beside him, on his other side was the camp guy. "That's Nathan, he'll probably harass you but just ignore him." Riku said, pointing at the no-longer-hard blonde. "That's Ammshel," the big black-haired boy, "James," the black boy, "David and Joel," a guy couple with a rather mean-looking blonde and a smaller nice-looking brunette "and that's Solomon and Karl." another male couple of a boy with a mop of wavy blonde hair and a much smaller boy with a similar build to Moses, even a little smaller, and long black hair who was sitting on the blonde's lap. Everyone introduced waved and greeted the newest addition.

"Where's Mao and Akihiro?" Diva asked, finding the only other straight couple missing. A few shrugged, others looked round, having not noticing their absence before.

"I think Aki went for a fag and Mao went with him." Solomon said, absently stringing Karl's long silky hair into a loose braid down his back.

"God, all he ever does is smoke! He's gonna get lung cancer or something if he doesn't quit soon." Saya grumbled. Just then a boy and girl entered, a grin on both faces.

"Hi guys!!" the girl said cheerily then noticed Moses and grinned yet more "Who's this little cutie?" she asked

"He's Moses, he's new and totally adorable!!" Saya squealed. Mao giggled and sat on the table, Aki sat on the other side of Diva. "Don't get any ideas, Mao, he's gay." Mao scowled

"All the cute ones are gay." she muttered. Moses smiled

"Sorry." he giggled. Mao giggled too

"Aww, wrap him up, I'll take two!" she laughed.

"I know, right?" Saya agreed.

"Guys, where's the teacher gone?" asked Solomon, rather randomly. Everyone looked around, noticing the woman's absence. Diva shrugged

"Who gives a fuck? She's a total psycho, I swear to God. She's just _way_ too happy."

"Some people are optimistic, Diva. All you do is complain." Saya laughed at her sister's scowl "She is a little odd, I'll admit, but not a psycho... Not that there's anything wrong with mental disorders, Karl." Karl, who had been staring blankly at the table for the last five minutes, looked up at the mention of his name

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind..." Saya said. Solomon hugged the smaller boy on his lap

"You're so cute when you space out." he chuckled, kissing him. "Hey, you and Moses have something in common: you're both oriental." Karl looked up at Moses

"Really? Oh, where are you from?" he asked with a slighter accent to Moses'

"Japan, you?"

"China. Yay, Asian buddy!" he grinned, clapping his hands. Moses smiled

"Cool. I went to China one time, it was pretty nice."

"Where'd'ya go?" Solomon asked, finishing off the braid and flopping it over Karl's shoulder.

"I think I went to a place called...Hefei?"

"Oh, yeah, that's a nice place. I never went to Japan but I want to." Karl said

"When I go home you can come with me. Everyone can." Moses said.

"Ah, yeah, that'd be brilliant!" Saya said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Diva, aren't you getting your hair cut today?" Riku asked, playing with the long tresses tied in a side ponytail over her shoulder.

"Yup, I'm getting it real short and, like, spiky. I think it'll be cute, don't you guys think?"

"I still think you should dye it. You would good as a blonde, I think." Nathan said

"Nah, I like her hair natural." Riku said, smiling.

"Aww, thanks, Riku." Diva smiled, kissing him.

"Ew, straight love.." Karl grimaced at the couple. All the gays surrounding laughed, agreeing heterosexuality was totally overrated.

"Speaking of which, how's Hagi, Saya?" James asked. Saya grinned

"He's fine, he's taking me out for dinner at the weekend. Its our ten week anniversary."

"Hagi is Saya's eighteen-year-old boyfriend. He's totally hot but kinda weird." Diva informed a confused Moses. He nodded slowly

"You should meet him Moses, you'd really get on." Saya said. Moses smiled

"Yeah, he sounds cool. Normal is so boring. It's the weirdos that have all the fun."

Saya agreed. Just then Irene came over accompanied by a tall brunette/redhead

"Hi, guys." the boy said to the table in general

"Hey, Kai, how's it goin', bro?" Riku asked.

"Great, right, Irene, baby?" he asked, hugging the blonde girl and kissing her

"Hang on a sec, let me just clarify here." Moses said "You and Riku are brothers right?" Kai nodded "And Diva and Saya are twins, Diva and Riku are going out, Saya and this Hagi guy are going out, David and Joel are going out, Solomon and Karl are going out, Irene and Kai are going out, Mao and Aki are going out. Nathan, James and Ammshel are single and I'm new. Have I got that all right?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, I am no longer confused." Saya giggled

"Aww, you're so cute, Moses!" she cooed, picking him up in a big hug. Just then the bell went for next lesson. "Oh, what have you got next, Moses?" Saya asked, letting go of him

"Um... Psychology."

"Yay! Me too, and so has Karl, Solomon and Mao and Akihiro. Its weird how the couples are together, huh?" Moses nodded in agreement and went to get his bag from Lulu's table.

"Hey, Lulu, sorry about leaving you earlier. What have you got next?" he asked merrily. She thought for a moment

"...Physics. You?"

"Aw, I'm not with you. I've got psychology now." he pouted

"You're with Karman, he's got psychology too." Moses smiled

"Great! I am _going_ to make him smile. It's my quest!" He took up the stance of a brave warrior about to go into battle. Lulu laughed at his antics and wishing him good luck and good bye. He rejoined Saya and the others and they walked to their classroom.

The lesson was fun, they actually did work but they still chatted and laughed. Karman sat in the far corner alone, looking grumpy. Moses had suggested going over to talk to him but Aki stopped him, saying he wasn't worth the trouble. Moses had watched Karman throughout the lesson and noticed he kept glancing at him too. A couple of times he'd smiled at the redhead but gotten a scowl in return.

****

At lunch, Saya dragged Moses to sit with everyone else. He eventually ended up between Solomon and Karl (Karl on Solomon's lap) and David.

"So, what's so bad about that Karman guy again?" Moses asked the group in general

"He's a total weirdo, he's always all grumpy and depressed, like his life is so awful." Diva muttered, feeding Riku some of her sandwich

"...And how do you know it isn't?" Moses asked

"He's really rich, his parents just won best couple of the year and they've got a really nice big house and he's really spoilt and clever and--"

"Ok, I get it!" Moses said, stopping her mid rant. "But...maybe he's just, like, lonely or something?" Diva shrugged, wiping a blob of mayo from the corner of Riku's lips. Moses sighed, scanning the hall for the grumpy redhead. He eventually found him sitting with Lulu, still looking gloomy. Moses considered going over to talk to them but decided against it.

Lunch went pleasantly quickly, Karl and Moses tried out different hairstyles on Diva, trying to decide which would look better for when she got it cut. They eventually decided on her original idea: short and spiky, would be the best. The bell went and Saya took Moses to his next class, Science. Unfortunately she wasn't in his class so he sat down quietly near the back, scanning the room for someone he knew. He spotted Joel and David over the other side of the class and went to join them.

"Hey, Moses, pull up a chair!" David said cheerily, gesturing to the empty seat beside him. Joel smiled in greeting as Moses sat down. Moses grinned back, glad for the couple's company.

"Hi, what's up?" the raven asked. David shrugged, leaning back in his chair

"Nothin'." He said shortly

"Hey, Joel, what do you think about Karman?" Moses asked, seeking different opinions on the redhead. The brunette shrugged

"Don't really know him. I know he's not very social, except with that girl, Lulu."

"The one with purple hair?" David asked. Joel nodded

"Right, and big eyes." he said, widening his own eyes to show

"Yeah, she's creepy..." Joel chuckled

"A little, I guess, but she's quite friendly. I sat next to her in English last year." he smiled. Moses nodded slowly "Why do you ask?" Joel asked him. The raven shrugged

"Curious. I want to know all I can about people, he seemed interesting." Joel smiled and yawned

"David, I'm sleeping at my place tonight. You just attack me if I stay with you." David scowled

"I don't _always_ attack you!" he protested. Joel smiled

"Yeah, you do. I know I'm sexy and everything but control yourself!" he joked, laughing and kissing the grumpy blonde. Moses laughed, wishing he was in a relationship like that. He'd had a few boyfriends before in Japan but nothing like that. That was mostly physical anyway...

"So, how long have you love birds been together?" the raven asked. Joel thought

"'Bout three months now, I think...?" David agreed with a nod. Moses smiled. "You don't have a boyfriend do you, Moses?" Joel asked curiously. Moses shook his head

"I had to break up with him when I left Japan, it didn't really mean anything though. I was mainly...ya know, sex." Joel nodded slowly

"I know what that's like.." he said. "I've been with guys like that, all they care about is getting laid, right?" Moses nodded "Luckily, David isn't like that, right Davie?" David grinned and nodded, kissing Joel.

"Hey, um, Moses, could I talk to you for a sec?" asked a tall good-looking brunette boy with glasses. Moses nodded standing up and following him over to an empty table "Um, my name's Stephen Reynolds and I was wondering...if you maybe wanted to go out with me sometime? I like you and...yeah, what do you say?" the boy seemed nervous, ringing his hands and not making complete eye-contact. Moses smiled and looked him in the eye

"Sure, sounds fun." the boy's face light up

"R-really? That's great, I'll call you-- um, what's your number?" Moses gave him his digits. The boy thanked him and went to gloat to his buddies while Moses rejoined his own

"I thought you said you weren't interested in a relationship?" Joel asked. The small raven shrugged

"I only said that so Nathan wouldn't harass me." he said with a light giggle. "Anyways, he's hot." he said, smiling at Stephen, who was grinning at him.

"Very true." Joel agreed, then smirked innocently at David "But you're _way_ hotter, Davie."

"He's ok though, right? He's not like a perv or a rapist or something?" Joel laughed and shook his head

"No, don't worry. He's a really nice guy."

"Good. Yay, I have a potential boyfriend and its only my first day!"

****

"You have a boyfriend?!" Saya demanded

"Its only a date, jeez. What are you, my mother?" Moses mentally took this back, his mom wouldn't have given a crap if he was dating Hitler. She didn't like his homosexuality

"Who is it?"

"Stephen Reynolds." he said. Saya recalled the nice guy in her chemistry class and sighed

"Fine, but if he so much as touches you in anyway bad, I'll get Hagi on his ass."

"He's not gonna attack me, Saya, he's fine. I can handle myself anyway, I don't need protection."

"Yes you do, safe sex, Moses. Guys get STDs too, you know."

"I know." he giggled at her over-protectiveness. "And I'm not gonna have sex with him, it's a totally innocent first date, ok?" she sighed and nodded.

"Fine but if he hurts you, I'll hurt him." she growled. Moses rolled her eyes and smiled

"Ok, whatever floats your boat.." he giggled.

They were in last lesson, English. On the table in front of them sat Riku and Diva and to their right were James and Nathan. Diva turned round to join their conversation

"Who are you going out with?" she asked the raven

"Stephen Reynolds, you know the nice guy in chemistry?" Saya said. Diva nodded, recalling him

"Oh, yeah, Karl went out with him last year." she said. Moses' eyes widened

"Really?" she nodded

"Yeah, but Karl had to dump him. He was kinda two-timing with Solomon at the time and it just got too much, I guess. He's a really nice guy though, Karl felt really bad afterwards." Moses nodded slowly, he'd have to ask Karl, he decided.

This lesson was long and boring, the teacher droned on about some book she'd read thousand years ago, speaking extra loud and clear so Moses could 'understand'. He was, in fact, fluent in English and understood it without being shouted at. Saya had told the teacher this but she hadn't listened to her and Moses was developing a bit of a headache. Finally the final bell went and they packed up their stuff and left.

"We're all going to our place now, Moses, you wanna come?" Saya asked. He grinned and nodded

"Totally!" he said. She giggled and they went to meet everyone outside the school. Some were already there and waiting, sitting on the grassy area beside the parking lot. Moses saw Mao, Akihiro, Solomon, Karl and Ammshel were there. He went over to them, grinning.

"Hey, guys, let's go!" Diva called from across the road. Those sitting down got up, brushing their butts of grass and they began to walk down the street.

"Hey, Karl, Moses is going out with that Stephen guy you went out with last year." Saya said to the smaller raven. Karl frowned then his face lit up when he remembered

"Oh yeah, he's really cool. Great in bed, too." he giggled. Moses was surprised, Karl seemed so...innocent. Solomon sighed and shook his head

"Karl.." he grumbled. Karl giggled

"Sorry, Sully." he said, hugging the taller boy's arm. Solomon smiled and entwined their fingers together. Moses smirked at them, thinking how sweet they were together. His mind wandered back to Stephen, realising he would be going out with and maybe having sex with someone his friend went out with and had sex with.

His thoughts were interrupted by the others in front stopping. He looked round them to see the biggest house he'd ever seen. Its ivy-covered walls and front garden abundant with exotic-looking flowers made it look pretty and homey.

"You live here?" Moses asked, in awe of the huge house. Saya giggled and nodded

"Yup, you like it?"

"Yeah..!" he breathed "This is like seventeen times the size of my place!" he smiled as she lead him into the front garden and down the little path leading to the front door. The others followed them. Saya unlocked the door and they all piled in. There was a long hallway, with several doors leading off to different rooms along the walls and at the end was a big grand staircase. Saya took Moses by the hand and led him into the third door on the right and into a vast living room complete with plasma TV and a pool table. The others followed them in, some collapsing on the bean bags and sofas in front of the TV, Riku and Aki went straight for the pool table.

Moses sat beside Saya on one of the sofas and Ammshel sat on her other side. On the other sofa was Mao, Diva and James. On the bean bags were David and Joel (Joel on David's lap), Solomon and Karl (Karl on Solomon's lap) and Nathan (feeling lonely). Diva turned on the TV and switched it to a comedy channel and yawned

"Jesus, I've been really tired lately.." she muttered, leaning on the arm of the sofa.

"Maybe you need a nap." Nathan said

"Well done, Nath, think of that all by yourself, did you?" James asked with a smirk. Nathan scowled.

"You do look tired, Diva." Moses said. She had bags under her eyes and she her face was pale and drawn. "Maybe you should go to bed?" she nodded and go up, kissing Riku and apologising, saying goodbye to everyone. They bade her farewell as she left the room and went upstairs.

"Wonder what's wrong with her.." Nathan said. Saya shrugged

"She's been ill for a few days actually. She threw up at the weekend.."

"Should I go see if she's ok?" Riku asked.

"Uh-huh." Karl said, playing with Solomon's hair "You're such a hopeless boyfriend, Riku." he giggled. Riku smirked and followed his girlfriend upstairs. Karl grabbed Solomon's arm and looked at his watch "Shit, I forgot to take my meds. Be right back.." he said getting up and leaving the room. Moses frowned. Meds? Karl returned holding a small box. He smiled at Moses' confused expression "Crazy pills." he said, shaking the box

"You are _not_ crazy, baby, you're schizophrenic, there's a big difference." Solomon said. Karl shrugged taking two of the little tablets. He grimaced

"These things are gross." he muttered, studying the back of the box.

"Small price to pay." Solomon said, sitting the smaller boy back onto his lap and kissing him "Well done for remembering though, babes, I usually have to remind." Karl smiled

"Yay me!" he giggled, clapping. They laughed, then turned their attention back to the door when Riku entered, looking pale

"What's up?" Aki asked.

"Diva's pregnant.."

***GASP* OMG the plot thickens !! :O**

**Reviews would be nice... **

**Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Schiff High**

**Chapter 2 **

**Um...yes...**

**Review? Cookies and a special shout out for reviewers in next chap! …except no cookies…**

**Sorry its sooooo late but you know, a girl gots to live a little, you know? :)**

**So, pregnancy…**

"What? Are you sure?" Saya demanded, standing up. Riku nodded, solemnly.

"Sh-she just took a test.." he said, sitting down and rubbing his temples. Saya gasped and ran upstairs to her sister.

"Shit, dude." Aki said.

"Is it yours?" Solomon asked

"Of course it's his, she doesn't sleep around, Sully!" Mao grumbled, before following Saya upstairs.

"What's she gonna do?" Ammshel asked. Riku shook his head slowly

"I-I don't know.." he said weakly. James patted him on the back

"Don't worry, she won't keep it, will she?"

"She might.." the brunette muttered.

There was a long, awkward silence, no-one knowing what to say. Eventually, Mao returned, putting the out their misery

"She's going to keep the baby." she announced. "Riku, she wants to talk to you." Riku nodded and went upstairs. Mao sighed and sat down beside Aki, who put an arm around her

"Is she ok?" Karl asked. Mao nodded

"A little freaked out, you can understand why.." They had to agree.

"Do you think Riku'll, like, stay with her?" Nathan asked. Mao shrugged

"Riku's a good guy and all but...is he the daddy type?"

"Mine isn't, I turned out ok." Karl said with a smile. Mao smirked and sighed

"I don't know... Maybe he will, maybe he-"

"Riku! Oh my God!" there was a general flinch in the living room

"Uh oh.." Solomon said, hearing stomping feet. Diva burst in, tear-stained cheeks, running eyeliner, shaky hands and beaming

"We're getting married!" needless to say, everyone was dumbstruck

"What? Really?" she nodded, grinning

"Riku just asked me to marry him and I said yes!" she giggled "If we're having a baby, we should at least not have a bastard one, right? Poor kid, going around as a bastard. Plus then I can have his name and the baby won't have a double barrel name like Karl." Karl made a face

"I like my name, its Chinese anyway." he said sticking his tongue out. (his last name's Fei-Ong FYI) Saya grinned

"Oh my God, I'm having a baby! I'm gonna be a housewife and work in a preschool when my kids are older." she grinned. "Riku can be a lawyer or something and make all the dough.."

"Speak of the devil.." Riku appeared, grinning from ear to ear.

"You sly dog, you." Aki said, punching him lightly on the arm.

"I'm a bit of a dog." Riku said, blushing slightly _(watch Mickey Blue Eyes to fully appreciate that, it's fabulous 3 )_

"Diva, I still think you should talk to Daddy first." Saya said, appearing from behind Riku

"No, he'll make me get an abortion!" Diva whined, holding her still flat stomach.

"You can't get married now anyway, it's illegal." Solomon said

"It's only illegal if I don't have my parent's permission."

"Which he won't give you in a million years." Saya said

"Won't he want you to stay in school?" Riku asked, Diva shrugged

"I'll take online classes or something.."

"We could, like, tutor you or something." Karl piped up "You know, teach you what we learn at school sorta thing, then you can still take the finals at the end of next year. It is only September." Diva nodded

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan... I guess I will have to get Daddy's opinion before I definitely rule out adoption but I want to keep it. Its mine and Riku's...I don't want to give it away and I can't just kill it cause it's a little awkward. It's already got little cute fingernails." _(Juno…)_

"Really? Weird.." muttered James, looking at his own fingernails absently. Just then, the front door opened and a male voice called

"Saya, Diva? You girls in?"

"Yeah, we've got friends round, Daddy!" Saya called back

"Ok, don't burn the house down."

"We won't. By the way, Diva's pregnant!"

"Ok that's-" there was a pause "...WHAT?"

"Saya!" Diva hissed as their dad stormed in and glowered back and forth between the twins and Riku.

"You little bastard, you've gotten my daughter pregnant!" he yelled, grabbing Riku by the front of the shirt

"Wait, Daddy, I want to keep it!" Diva cried "And Riku's...asked me to marry him.." Mr. Otonashi's eyes widened and pierced through his daughter then turned on her boyfriend who nodded

"Yeah, I mean, I'm gonna stay with her and look after the kid too so...how better to do it then get married?"

"What about school? You are not dropping out to look after a baby!"

"I'll go for a few more months then these guys have suggested they come and tutor me what they learn. Then, once the kid's born, I can take the finals." she smiled. George ran his hands through his thinning hair and sighed

"Diva...how could you do this to me?"

"Sorry Daddy, but it's not like I'm gonna leave you to do everything, me and Riku're taking full responsibility for it all, you won't have to do a thing, 'cept maybe babysitting while I'm doing my exams. Please, Daddy? I need your blessing!" she begged. He sighed again and studied her and Riku

"Oh...alright!" Diva squealed, jumped up and down and hugged everyone in the room

"Yay! Thank you Daddy, you won't regret, I swear! Oh, yay!" she clapped "Wait." she stopped dead and pointed at her father "Does that mean we can get married too?"

"Sure, why not! If you're going to have a baby, you should at least make it legitimate."

"Yes!" She pulled Riku into a smooch. "Here that, sweet cheeks? We're getting married _and_ having a baby!" she laughed. Riku chuckled, hugging her

"We sure are." he said, lifting her up and twirling her round.

"Wow, congrats guys!" Solomon laughed. George sighed and left the room for a cold beer and time to think. Diva sighed, grinning, and slumped onto the couch

"I need a nap now.." she said. "Come here, Karl, you're my teddy bear." she said, dragging him over, as he was the smallest and best size to cuddle.

"Um..ok..." he said, laughed. She sat him down and hugged him, closing her eyes

"Diva, you can't sleep on Karl." Riku said, laughing. He picked up his girlfriend and Solomon picked up his boyfriend. Riku took his fiancée up to her room.

"Well, we should get going, Karl. Wanna see a movie or something?"

"Kay!"

"Great. See you guys later." they waved and left, hand in hand

"They're so cute." Ammshel said, smiling. Moses looked at his watch, he didn't have to get back for anything, he planned to stay as long as he could.

"Need to be somewhere, Moses?" Saya asked. He shook his head. "Great! Let's play Twister!" he giggled. She got the game out, lay the mat out and the spinner. Moses, Saya, James, Nathan and Mao played, Ammshel manning the spinner, Aki, Joel and David watching

"Ok, Mao, right foot - yellow." Ammshel said. Mao grimaced and stretch her leg underneath Saya's crab stance, placing her foot on the yellow blob. "James, left hand -green." James looked around, seeing the green blob and reaching between Nathan's legs, at which the blonde blushed. Moses, who was currently wedged immobile between the two girls, his arms legs entwined with Saya and one arm bent underneath Mao's torso, giggled.

"Come on, guys, someone ask the other out or I'll do it myself." he said. Nathan made a weird noise and collapsed, his legs giving in. James whipped his hand away and, in the process, lost his balance and fell on top of Nathan. There was a long moment when the two just stared at each other, everyone else looking on in suspense. Nathan's face slowly got redder and redder then pushed the other boy away

"G-get off!" he cried. James scowled and crossed his arms sulkily.

"Well, sorry!" he grumbled. Nathan looked sad and sat cross legged, pouting at the floor. Moses exchanged glances with Mao and Saya. Mao pushed James towards Nathan. The boy looked unsure, sighed and knelt in front of the blonde. Nathan looked up at him, eyes watery. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be horrible.." he mumbled.

"I-it's ok, I know.." Nathan said. James hesitated for a moment then hugged him. Nathan looked surprised for a moment then hugged him back, nuzzling into his shoulders.

"I, um, I like you, Nath. Um, will you go out with me?" James asked shyly. Nathan blushed

"O-ok.." They looked at each other for another very long moment then James bent his head forwards and met Nathan's lips with his.

"Yay!" Moa cried, attacking them with a glomping hug "You guys are such losers!"

"Oh my God, I am texting Karl." Saya said, already tapping a message out ion her phone. " 'James and Nathan are finil…-finely…- finally together!' Smiley face... and, send." she grinned and put her phone back in her pocket, before attacking them too.

"It's about time guys." Aki muttered with a smirk. "How long have two liked each other and not said anything?" Nathan blushed and looked to the side

"A while." James said with a grin, hugging Nathan.

"You make such a cute couple." Mao said.

"Very compatible, I can see the chemistry." Saya said, nodding. The new couple smiled at each other, blushing. Moses grinned at his new friends, glad to have found them.

**OMFG I hate this chapter! It was ok until the end…purely a filler chapter… anyway, please don't judge me on this and I promise for something more interesting later… Do you see the links to the story yet? *Cough* Riku gets Diva preggo albeit in slightly different circumstance *Cough*… no? Ok… ;)**

**PMKnut xx**


End file.
